


Best Present Ever

by Esselle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Christmas Fluff, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle
Summary: "I'd get you the best present ever," Tobio barked at him, after much shouting and hair pulling and play wrestling had occurred—some of their kouhai had started placing bets. "I'll get you one so good you'llcry.""You wish, Bakageyama! I'm going to makeyoucry with my presentfirst!"--Kageyama isn't used to thinking so hard about presents.





	Best Present Ever

**Author's Note:**

> This was another collab with RC, but I wanted to post it since I can't figure out anything to write for Tobio's bday today T_T I am a huge failure.

Tobio's hands tremble as he waits by the gym, plastic bag clutched in his hands. It's cold out, so at least he can blame the shaking on that, if Hinata questions it. There's no way he's going to admit to being nervous or some bullshit like that—and he isn't! It's just that he isn't a very good gift giver, and this is the first time he's had an actual plan to exchange them with a specific someone else. A Christmas agreement, of sorts.

It had started off, as most things with Hinata did, as a challenge. The volleyball club did Secret Santa exchanges every year, so that part wasn't new. Neither was Tobio's inability to give gifts outside the range of the volleyball section of a sporting goods store. But one thing had led to another, and the result of Yachi receiving the (very useful, in Tobio's opinion) gift of sports tape had been Hinata teasing Tobio about not being able to figure out a good present for someone no matter how well he knew them.

"I'd get you the best present ever," Tobio barked at him, after much shouting and hair pulling and play wrestling had occurred—some of their kouhai had started placing bets. "I'll get you one so good you'll _cry."_

"You wish, Bakageyama! I'm going to make _you_ cry with my present _first!"_

"No crying over stupid things in the gym," Tsukishima had decreed emotionlessly, and so here, now, is Tobio—standing outside the gym with his bag full of holiday cheer, waiting for Hinata to show up so that he can give it to him and watch him break down in tears. Probably.

He isn't… nervous about losing to Hinata. That's not it; he's never nervous about that anyway because he categorically refuses to believe he'll ever be beaten by that human-shaped parrot, even though logically he knows by now Hinata is every bit of an even match for him in most things other than height. But maybe that's what makes actually coming in second to Hinata not that bad. It's not like losing… it's just like being pushed to be better, something Hinata always brings out of him.

But this time, Hinata has him in a corner. Because if Tobio hasn't managed to figure out a gift good enough to exchange with him, then it means—

It means he doesn't know Hinata as well as he thinks he does. And that rattles him, even if he doesn't want to admit it (can't stand to admit it). The thought that maybe after three years, he still can't read his first and only best friend, his partner. That he'll always be lacking in this regard, unable to connect off the court no matter how well they link up on it.

Ah, but here comes Hinata now, and Tobio has no more time to dwell on it. He's carrying a big bag about the same size as Tobio's, staring down at it with a focused intensity not unlike the kind he gets while they're playing.

"Oy," Tobio says gruffly, and Hinata looks up, and then scurries towards him a bit faster, steps small and birdlike and… and cute. Tobio can feel his ears getting red and readjusts his scarf.

"What'd you get me?" Hinata asks immediately.

Tobio rolls his eyes. "I'm not going to just _tell_ you, dumbass. We'll… we'll trade, and then open them on three, okay?"

"Fineee," Hinata says, like he's not twenty seconds, maximum, away from seeing what it is anyway. "Here!"

He thrusts his bag towards Tobio, and so Tobio hands over his own and takes Hinata's gift.

"Don't look inside!" Hinata squawks.

"I know! I'm going to count!"

"I wanted to count—"

"Okay, fine, whatever—"

"Three!" Hinata yelps, and Tobio tenses, at the ready. "Two! One!"

They both dive into the bags, pulling out each other's gifts, and…

Hinata gasps, and Tobio's eyes widen. Slowly, he pulls a round, smooth volleyball from the bag Hinata gave him. It's red and green and white, and has a big floppy blue ribbon tied around it.

In front of him, Hinata clutches his own volleyball tightly. Tobio had picked it out for him with great care, along with the shiny orange bow stuck to the top of it—it had reminded him of Hinata. The ball Tobio gave him is yellow and blue, and Hinata turns it over and over in his hands, before looking up at him.

"You got me a Mikasa one," Hinata says, voice shaking slightly.

Tobio averts his eyes. "Yeah, w-well. You've mentioned. That you like those."

"It's my _favorite brand,"_ Hinata whispers, and Tobio looks up at him to see his eyes are shining. "This is the best gift _ever,_ Kageyama."

"Told you I know you better than anyone," Tobio mumbles.

"You do," Hinata says. "I was just teasing before. Hey, um… can I tell you something?"

"What?"

"Promise you won't get mad?"

"No," Tobio says obstinately. "Tell me anyway."

Hinata brings the volleyball up to his face, so that when he speaks he ends up muttering directly into it. "I just… kind of… wanted to trade gifts with you this year. That's why I was teasing you."

"Oh," Tobio says. He feels, suddenly, lighter than the snow falling gently around them. "You idiot. You could've just said that."

"I could have?" Hinata asks. He sounds very skeptical.

"Yeah," Tobio says. "This was—your gift is awesome, too."

Hinata _gwaaahs_ softly. "That's the first time you ever said something I did is awesome."

"It is not."

"It definitely is."

"Hinata!" Tobio yells in frustration, and Hinata yelps as Tobio drops a hand into his hair. But Tobio just ruffles it after a moment. "Thanks. Dumbass."

Hinata beams at him. "Let's do it every year."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [RC's art is as cute as ever~](https://twitter.com/essiecorking/status/1075115297747521536)
> 
> [Multishipping at [Esselle](https://esselle.dreamwidth.org/) on Dreamwidth, [@esselley](http://esselley.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) on Twitter]


End file.
